


Big Blues

by OverstuffedTeddyBears



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Eating Disorders, Emetophilia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Food Issues, Food Kink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Kink, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverstuffedTeddyBears/pseuds/OverstuffedTeddyBears
Summary: When Dane was younger, he never thought that stay-at-home fatherhood would be part of his future. Now that it is, he finds himself filling the void left by his always working husband with something a bit more calorie dense.This is weight gain, stuffing, and bely fetishism story. There's some plot, but it's mostly porn. The fic also contains messy bits that are not indicative of what a healthy relationship or kink is, including disordered eating, varieties of sadism and masochism, lack of communication, and what is essentially non-consensual participation in a kink.





	1. Dane

**Author's Note:**

> This is like sweet on the surface, but kind of not sweet when you actually realize all the implications of what is going on. So, if you like a mixed bag of feelings, you may like this fic. I will endeavor to give it a happy ending, though. I just like making everybody suffer.

Dane gave a guilty look at the two empty plates before him. He hadn’t really intended to eat the second, but when Jesse had called to say he wouldn’t be home for dinner, Dane had been so pissed off that he’d decided to eat Jesse’s portion out of spite.

Spite that was currently kicking Dane in the ass—or stomach, as it were. He wasn’t used to overeating and the second serving was sitting heavily in his stomach. He probably wouldn’t be hungry for a week after this.

Not that Jesse would notice.

No, ever since Jesse had gotten his new space-share office, he’d hardly been home at all. It was just Dane and Danni most of the time.

Dane hated it.

He loved Danni more than life itself, of course, but he’d never expected that stay-at-home fatherhood would be in his future, even when Jesse had first gotten pregnant and they had to decide how they would juggle their careers with raising a daughter.

Dane groaned and leaned back in his chair, giving his stomach a light pat. With how stuffed he felt, he was surprised that there didn’t seem to be any visible damage. At least Jesse wouldn’t notice this way.

Danni was already tucked in her little race car bed—a gift from Jesse after his first 10k month—and Dane really had no idea when his husband would be home.

As upset as he was with Jesse, Dane mostly just missed him. He missed it when they were two starving artists taking it one love-filled day at a time. He didn’t resent having Danni in their lives, but he missed having Jesse in his.

“You sorry motherfucker,” Dane muttered to himself, hoisting himself out of the chair and cleaning up the dishes.

He peeked into Danni’s room to make sure she was still sleeping soundly—and breathing, because he was still as paranoid as the day she’d been born—before heading to the shower to take care of his unmet needs before bed.


	2. Jesse

Jesse yawned. It had been a hard day and he was looking forward to his husband’s home cooking. Dane may have given up his dreams as a chef to look after Danni full-time, but he certainly still had all the talent of a culinary artist.

Jesse was a little surprised when he walked into the kitchen only to see the table clear and the dishes all drying on the rack.

He checked the fridge only to see that there were no leftovers either. Had his text caught Dane before he’d started dinner? That had half-heartedly been the intent of the message, but it was still a little unusual of him not to have left Jesse a plate. Maybe they had sandwiches or something.

Sighing, Jesse pulled out a packet of ramen and had dinner.

When he was done, he peeked his head in to check on Danni and placed a kiss on her cloud of dark hair. Dane, too, was asleep when he entered the bedroom. He got ready as quietly as possible in the dark.

Once undressed, Jesse pulled back the covers on his side and slid in. He knew he shouldn't disturb Dane’s sleep, but he felt like it had been ages since he had seen his husband. As gently as he could, Jesse shifted closer to Dane until his chest was pressed up against Dane’s back and wrapped an arm around Dane’s middle. He let his fingers trail idly over the ridges of Dane’s abs until a big hand came up and intertwined their fingers.

“Love you, big guy,” Jesse muttered into Dane’s skin as he grazed a kiss to one broad shoulder. He nestled his face against Dane’s back and drifted off.


End file.
